Automated testing is generally performed to identify if there is any bugs in source codes and to check whether a software application installed on a device is functioning properly or not. In automated testing, test scripts are written to check whether results of the automated testing are in accordance to expected outputs. Further, any bugs in the source code or software application, identified during automated testing, are reported to concerned stakeholders, such as a test engineer, so that they can be eliminated from the source code. The test scripts can be run recursively to test the functioning of software. The automated testing may comprise various tasks, such as checking the syntax of the source codes, checking outputs of the software application, and checking behavior of the software application for predefined inputs.
Nowadays, organizations are using wide ranges of devices having various platforms to meet their requirements. In such cases, automated testing is typically carried out for each of the devices independently to check whether the device and/or an application installed on the device is working properly.